The primary goal of this application is to fully implement a plan for a significant infrastructure upgrade of the animal care facility at SUNY Plattsburgh. Five specific objectives have been identified: l. Provide a healthy and controlled living environment within each housing unit specific to species: 2. Develop and install a computerized program to monitor and control the environment within each animal housing unit: 3. Replace all existing galvanized caging for rats and mice within the facility: 4. Replace existing cage and rack washer: and, 5. Establish a general surgical facility for use in support of all mouse, rat, and chinchilla protocols involving survival surgery. An engineering study has been completed and accepted by HA2F Consultants in Engineering which will be implemented if funding is secured through this application. All airflow, temperature, and humidity elements within the facility will be upgraded through replacement and installation of new systems including ductwork and insulation. The cage washer currently within the facility is rapidly deteriorating and needs to be replaced to assure proper sanitization of all animal primary enclosure spaces. Stainless steel caging will be secured for all rat and mouse populations as specified within this application. A surgical support facility will be established and limited movable equipment items are requested, such as, an operating/examination table, operating microscope and lights, an autoclave, cabinet, and a fiber optic illuminator.